Heavy scent after the rain
by nomuhikaru
Summary: Kagura's POV. 3-Z universe. Because of the sadist's doodle intrusion on her notes, she hated him more, to the point she felt a heavy strange sound in her chest.


**Check the notes at the bottom.**

* * *

I never wished the snow to come early during rainy season, but my glasses were already blurred by the dust of white chalk aru. I had to take it off and had to wipe with my skirt, not ashamed at all to pull it up 'cause I always wore my favourite jogging pants under my uniform ne. As I rubbed my skirt against the glasses, a little certain space on my skirt was strewn with white dust. I was about to put back my glasses when a certain sadist beside me suddenly blurted out aru.

"I should be sleeping in my mask now if it wasn't because of an untidy China-bitch who's clueless about feminine ethics." He said that while writing on the block board. Piss off!

He was taller than me so I had my head upturned to deliver my glaring eyes aru. "Who cares about feminine eclipse!? You want me to swipe your writings on the board with your face aru ka!?" Shoot, I thought it was just my imagination I heard a crack in my hand aru.

"Oi, you two idiots, just continue on your work so we can all go home now." The voice of our lame teacher from behind us, Ginpachi-sensei, was sitting on his chair on the platform near us while savouring his lollipop with the strange producing smoke at the end of its stick aru. "I want to go home and read the next issue of jump already, _konoyarou._"

Sadist and I were standing side by side on the platform facing the block board, writing down the notes for tomorrow's field trip aru. Honestly, I've always wanted to kick Ginpachi-sensei's butt for randomly arranging the seating plan where my seat was next to the person who turned to be my greatest enemy this semester—Okita Sougo.

Damn him, if he didn't doodle on my notes, it wouldn't rise into some kind of competitive doodle battle where we ruined each other's notes and soon developed the duel on the bloackboard, unconsciously replacing the writings with our chalk doodles in high spirits aru! Even those bastard classmates of ours cheered us until Ginpachi-sensei came back from the toilet room aru. I was like "Oh my Johnny!" with almost tearful eyes when Ginpachi-sensei ordered us to re-write everything because everyone in the class hasn't finished the notes yet except for four-eyed Shinpachi. (Thank goodness he completed the notes quickly because he has four eyes aru!) The thing I got annoyed about was the notes were unnecessary super long it almost filled up the block board with letters aru. I had sworn in my cracked glasses I'll take revenge on sadist that'll make him kneel down on me aru! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"FUCK OFF BITCH!" It was Matako from the Takasugi gang. "I want to spend my time with Shinsuke-sama on the way home already! You keep on standing there and I'll shoot your ass!"

Another one stood up in protest named Catherine, an exchange student like me. "Give me her corpse if I got fired in my part-time job today! I will chop her off as a donation for cat's feeding program!"

I carried the chair near me and ignored its human-like heaviness aru. You called it aru... I will show you the hidden beast within me aru…

(Ginpachi-sensei: "KAGURA-CHAN LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS NE!? WE DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET INJURED ON THE DAY BEFORE THE CLASS TRIP NE!?)

"I don't want to hear anything from a filthy woman who's wearing a stained panty and from an ugly thief cat who's more disgusting than anyone in this classroom aru!"

(Ginpachi-sensei: DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, LISTEN TO ME! OOOIII! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!)

As I threw off my anger, everyone watched Ginpachi-sensei flew in the classroom.

* * *

On the way home, _anego _reminded me I shouldn't throw off people because it's not lady-like at all aru. Though she also added gorillas were exempted to the rule ne. The 3-Z class was lucky enough that afternoon aru; my classmates were lucky enough no one was hit by Ginpachi-sensei's downfall along with the chair aru; Ginpachi-sensei was lucky enough not a single bone was broken aru; I was lucky enough no one complained about my behaviour a while ago so I can still go for tomorrow's school trip aru. Although I couldn't go with my glasses on since its frame was broken. I even hated more that sadist guy for giving me an embarrassing day aru!

But it growled—I meant my stomach aru. It was loud enough for _anego_ and Pachi to hear the strange sound so I tried to lie and told them it was a call of nature called "fart" aru. But _anego _was too clever to identify the difference between a fart and a growling stomach. She advised me not to get too shy towards each other because we've been friends since our first year in Gintama High School. She searched for her bag then offered me an unsealed box of banana flavoured Pockin' that had three remaining sticks inside.

"_Arara,_ I'm so sorry Kagura-chan. I shouldn't have eaten much this lunch break!" _Anego, _once again, explored her bag. "Perhaps you want to eat more? I still have fried eggs here. Too bad they're just leftovers now…"

"_Aneue! _Stop giving away your 'eggs that were fried' to people! The hospital is far from here!" I guess Pachi warned her sister just to make a dialogue here.

(Shinpachi: I WASN'T!)

_Anego_ turned to Pachi, looking down at him while surrounded by strange aura. "My poor _ototo, _he's too jealousy his _aneue _gives her masterpiece to other people. Don't worry Shin-chan~ I'll cook more for you this evening."

"SU-SUMIMASEN!"

"I remember a foreign saying," The aura surrounded _anego_ became enormously darker. "Eat as if there's no tomorrow, for tomorrow you will die… isn't it?"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

I actually didn't know what happened next between the two siblings because I was staring down at the Pockin' I was holding. My feelings were filled with joy as we kept on walking as if holding the friendship we've built together… and I know it was still growing aru.

* * *

The two sticks were already consumed when I parted ways with _anego_ and Pachi. I was currently munching alone the remaining half when I saw a near convenience store. My stomach was still dissatisfied after the last munch. Unconsciously, my feet walked its way to the convenience store—I wanted more Pockin' aru! I hope _sukonbu _flavour was available~

'It's now or never!' I thought in front of a stall, except my high-spirited decision was instantly crushed when my wallet only had 10 yen aru. I just stared at the aligned boxes of Pockin'. Some vague memories entered my head, retelling me how I spent my allowance for today during break time. _Yakisoba, sukonbu, tamago pan, sukonbu, _several packs of potato chips, _sukonbu, _cans of milk, _sukonbu, manju_, _sukonbu, _octopus_-_sama wieners, _sukonbu- _ DAMMIT WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS KIND OF TORTURE ARU KA!? Everything seemed twirling as an all-out war between regrets and cravings commenced in my head aru. Plus my inner spirit was still encouraging me to possess the Pockin' by any means ne.

Then, a silence—the last pack of banana flavoured Pockin' among the other flavours was grabbed by a hand aru! 'WHO ARE YOU!? WHO THE HELL DARED TO TOUCH THE LAST RACE OF POCKIN' ARU KA!?' I also tightly gripped the wrist before it even completely snatched the last Pockin'! Then I shifted my gaze upon the person—it was sadist.

He was looking down at me with a deadpan stare aru. "What's this? Have you already realized you like me so you decided to confess to me now?"

I felt a strange burn in my cheeks—I swear I hated it. I let go of his wrist to move a little distance away from him ne. "You idiot sadist! Don't suddenly pop up from somewhere aru!" Before I even realized, I have abandoned the Pockin' in his hands aru. I thought regrets and cravings just joined forces with my inner spirit as I locked my eyes onto the box of banana flavoured Pockin'.

"So, you want this, don't you?" I had a feeling sadist was evilly laughing inwardly by just reading his face.

"F-Forget about it! I just had a Pockin' a while ago anyway aru!" Really, DAMN YOU SADIST I COULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU IN THE EYES BECAUSE OF THIS EMBARRASSMENT. "I-I was just curious if there are more flavours of Pockin'… Y-Yeah, something like that ne."

Ka-ching! Sadist already bought the Pockin' I've been craving for. Exaggerated angles of shadows appeared in his face while grinning at me, he torn the carton and thoroughly opened it aru (while doing this, he reminded me of someone who writes down names on his black notebook to kill people.) My pride was holding back while watching him eating the precious sticks… then my stomach brought the silence.

"Ah, China, you want some? Since I'm so kind today, why don't we share this Pockin' and you just pay the half of its price tomorrow? My senses tell me you're broke right now." He said in monotone.

This sadist? Offering me? THIS WAS OBVIOUSLY A TRAP NE! "_Anego_ told me not to let my guard down in front of an enemy, so it's a no way aru!"

He headed to the exit. "That so? Well see ya tomorrow~ I will look forward for more ugly face of China~"

"Shuudup you brat!" All I did was to glare at sadist's back while he was munching on the Pockin' I was eyeing for aru.

* * *

Why did I remember a certain cliché scene from most of _shoujo manga_ so suddenly, where the main character and her leading man were stuck under the same roof while raining ne? Well, I had a feeling sadist and I were in the same situation in front of the convenience store aru. I was about to leave the store when I saw him stuck in front of the glass door where there was a shed, watching the greyish sky as the rain poured heavily... and still munching a stick of Pockin' aru! I had no choice but to stay in the same shed because it would be weird if I stay inside—they have no tables or chairs, really they should just shut down, ne?—and I might even drool more in the middle of stalls than I already had. As always, I kept my distance from sadist, we never know when he'll attack me anyway ne.

"China, got an umbrella?"

Tsk. "Even if I have, I won't lend it to you aru. And how can I lend it to you if I only have a single umbrella in the first place ne?"

"We can share the same umbrella, can't we?"

Wh-WHAT!? Seriously, something in my chest went _doki doki _and I felt the same burn in my cheeks once again, but it was intensified aru! I showed him my outraged reaction. "NO WE CAN'T! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" A doodle on the Disciplinary Committee President's table flashed in my head—it was a heart on top of the umbrella and underneath were written names of Kondo-gorilla and Otae-san aru! Sadist, were you talking about the doodle aru ka!? Have you lost your mind aru ka!? "Y-You p-poor man! Y-You really like me that much aru ka!?"

"You die in a gutter."

"What did you say!?"

It growled again—for the third time aru. I crossed my arms over my chest and avoided sadist's figure. My stomach kept growling, sheesh— Please, _Kami-sama, _stop the rain already aru! Let me go home and eat some eggs over rice aru!

For some reason, I felt a slight bump on my right arm. It was a torn wrapper of thin yellow pretzel sticks that smelt like banana. I stared at his extended arm towards me. Dubiously, of course aru.

"This will be the last time I'll ask you to share my banana with you."

"Banana- what!? Your sentence sounded wrong aru! This brat wants his banana to be shared with someone ne!? Rather, want me to cut your banana aru ka!?"

He did not retort, in fact, he kept gazing down on me with his deadpan eyes and was still extending his arm offering me the Pockin' aru. I had enough; my stomach had reached its limit aru!

The pride inside me shattered as I grabbed the wrapper finally aru. I tried to hide my face from embarrassment so I tilted my head and stared at my hand holding the Pockin'.

"See? You really like banana flavoured Pockin' after all. Thank me for being a good guy."

I clutched the remaining (about more than ten) sticks to chomp them all at once.

Sadist gawped at me. "What the fuck! I said we SHARE, you glutton!"

"Kewn hel pit." Can't help it, I said with my mouth full of crunchy grinded pretzels.

"China, you wanna play a Pockin' game with me?"

"Haaa? Fakin gemu?" What? Pockin' game?

"Yeah, it's something like I choke you while you're eating. In short, just die."

I raised my throbbing knuckle to warn him I was ready to fight against him anytime. "Wew wi yu hey!?" What did you say!? Was what I shouted while crumbs came flew from my mouth. I had to swallow them whole down to my stomach before he could even take advantage of my full mouth aru. "You really want to get knocked out after all, ne!?"

He gazed upwards with a stretched arm, exposing his palm on the lighter rain that eventually stopped. I peeked at the sky to find the once greyish clouds slowly passed beneath us turning to a peaceful mandarin horizon aru.

"Ah- the soap opera I've been watching everyday… It's almost time."

"Guess it's about time to go home aru. I can't also wait to try out the dating game Shinpachi asked me to play. What was that? _Ototome?_ I wonder if they fight each other while dating aru." I walked out of the shed, not even bothered to look back to bid farewell to sadist, even though I heard him muttered a single "bye" in as usual deadpan tone… or not?

I heard a sudden rush of steps behind me and grabbed my wrist. Before I knew it, I was already running along with sadist—he was dragging me, this _konoyarou aru!_

* * *

We were desperately catching our breaths despite the air's bad taste aru. He kidnapped me to inhale a strange heavy scent floating in the place aru ka!? Some kind of toxic ne!? I covered my nose and mouth and fell off the ground as I held my breathing! Is this the end for me aru ka!?

"You don't like the smell?" He breathed in and out as if he was freed from prison or something. Sadist turned to me; he put away my hand from my face aru. "It should be nice."

"It's not! Are you trying to intoxicate me aru ka!?"

For the first time in my life, I saw sadist curved a smile with the clear sky backdrop aru. "It's petrichor. It won't intoxicate you, fool." The breeze gently came in front of us, making the strands of our hair swim in place in the air aru. The breeze also carried an assorted scent of flowers along.

Soon my nose was able to adapt and found the place smelled rather nice and pleasant aru. In fact, there were beds of flowers that were recently showered with rain aru. "Amazing! I already love this place aru!"

"I'm glad you like it." He muttered, loud enough for me to hear his voice that I've never heard before aru. A voice that had filled with calm excitement. I gazed upturn on him; strange he was turning away from opposite direction as he called on me as if avoiding my eyes, "I have something...to ask of you..."

I shifted my gaze on the bed of flowers in front of us, where these flowers' heads swung as if humming in the wind. This sensation reminded me of something… something that I had tried to bury in my memory before the whole challenge doodle happened. That sadist's doodle...

"Please don't get rid of my doodle on your notes," Having said this, I repositioned my gaze up him. He was extending his arm towards me as he kept looking away, offering his pinkie finger beside me. "I want to write our names underneath it."

That sadist's doodle... was an umbrella with a heart on top aru.

Ah, yes, the same kind of doodle that the gorilla had on his desk. Seriously, what's up with these people? This kind of doodle was trending in idiots' world? "Wait, why would you want to write our names underneath the doodle?" Yeah, I don't quite get it aru ne.

"Airhead, I'm actually asking you to be my... my... my, you know!" Still with his position on offering his pinkie towards me, I can now actually see his face...red? He looked rather in a situation where he's having a hard time confessing to an idiot someone ne.

SHIT. AM I THAT IDIOT SOMEONE HE WAS CONFESSING WITH ARU KA!?

_D-Doki doki!? _Th-this f-feeling in my ch-chest, s-seriously, _DOKI DOKI _KEPT REPEATING! AND MY FACE, IT'S REALY HOT NE! AND MY STOMACH, MY STOMACH WAS RUMBLING ARU NE!

I had to hide my face so I lowered, I had to keep this _doki doki _sound from my chest so I had to squeeze myself with my arms, I had to... I had to—

"Sadist, I can't accept your feelings..."

Slowly, as heavy as my hand raised beside me, I reached his finger with mine. Both pinkies intertwined, swearing.

"...but if this isn't one of your tricks, m-maybe I will re…reconsider aru."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Pockin' is a parody of a popular Japanese snack "Pocky."**

**Kagura referring to "Ototome" is actually "Otome." As in "Otome Game" or games for girls. She just forgot the right term, it sounded like "Ototo" as in little brother, changing the meaning to "games for little brothers." Keep in mind that otome games consist of several males around the protagonist where you decide your chosen virtual boyfriend among them.**

**Kagura's dialogue, "...he reminded me of someone who writes down names on his black notebook to kill people." is a parody of the main character Yagami Light from the popular manga/anime series "Death Note."**

**Sougo's dialogue, "You die in a gutter." is a parody of Daisy-chan's "D. O. S." from the popular manga/anime series "Sket Dance."**

**Doki doki – heart beat. In a cute way.**

**Thank you for reading (^v^) This was supposed to be posted last February, but you see, I prioritized my multi-chapter fanfic~**

**So I'd appreciate it if you leave a review. I hope I didn't waste your time :D**


End file.
